Having Another Baby
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: The story of Sara's second baby that doesn't exactly go to plan. GSR. The story of Grissom and Sara's first baby. Another in my short series of Grissom, Sara and their daughters, Charlotte and Abigail. One-Shot. COMPLETE


**Having Another Baby**

**One-Shot**

**Author: Lolly4Holly**

**Pairings: GSR - Grissom and Sara**

**Summary: The story of Sara's second baby. Another in the series of Sara, Grissom and their daughters, Charlotte and Abigail.**

**Please let me know what you thought, thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>Waking up to the familiar feel of a baby kicking her bladder, Sara struggled to get herself out of bed, surprised that the fireworks were still going. It was New Years Eve in just a few hours time, but all the local casinos in Las Vegas had their fireworks going nonstop throughout the night. It wasn't her idea to fly all the way out here when she was in her last few weeks of pregnancy with her second child, but she wanted to be around her husband when the time came to meet their second baby.<p>

"You alright?" Grissom rubbed the sleep from his eyes, watching his wife waddling back to the bed. "Fireworks keeping you up?"

"No, your baby." She smirked, sliding back under the covers beside him. "Do you think it's too late to call your mother to check on Charlotte again?" She adjusted the pillow behind her head, trying to get comfortable in the strange new bed. "She'll be alright with her, won't she?"

"Of course she will, she's taken care of her before." He knew that she was sceptical about the choice of last minute babysitter for their three year old, especially since the baby sitter he chose was deaf and their toddler barely knew any sign language. She had been learning quite quickly the basic signs with her father, but she was still only three. "Would you have preferred to leave her with a full time Nanny that didn't know her?"

"No." Sara shook her head, gently rubbing her side to try and calm her baby's frantic kicking. "I'll call in the morning. Maybe I should just text her for now." She grabbed for her phone, composing her long message to her mother in law, trying to find out everything that her little girl had been up to. "What time are you leaving in the morning?"

"Half five." Her husband tilted his wrist, realising he had two hours left of sleep, before he had to go into work. He dropped his head back to his pillow, watching his wife's thumbs tapping away at the keyboard on her phone. "You look knackered, you should try sleeping."

"You try sleeping with a baby kicking your insides. It's not the most comfortable thing to put up with." Sara smiled at him, reaching for his hand to let him feel. The baby had a habit of stopping whenever he tried to feel, but this time they kept on kicking away. "See, that... all night. Only four weeks left to go though. I'm telling you now, I cannot wait for this baby to come out." She had gained a lot more weight during this pregnancy than her last one, making her a lot more uncomfortable on her feet. She had tried to stay in shape like her midwife suggested, but her swollen ankles and lower back pain had prevented her from doing anything of the sort past the second trimester.

Her husband eventually dozed off to sleep, getting about an hour's worth of rest, before his phone alarm started beeping away to get him up. He found Sara wide awake, flipping through the pages of a baby book. He pressed a kiss to her cheek on his way to the bathroom, hearing the low droning voices of their neighbours. "You hear that?" He returned to his wife.

"Yeah, drag queens." She answered him, tossing her book aside. "I saw them on my way to get ice. Crystal and Chardonnay said I looked 'Fabulous'." She giggled, combing her fingers through her messy hair. "I look like hell. I think they were just being nice. The baby's finally stopped kicking me though."

"You should try and get some sleep while you can." He pulled his freshly ironed shirt on for work, searching around for his trousers, before his wife helpfully pointed them out to him. "Did you hear back from my mother?"

"Yeah, she wrote three words." Sara lifted her phone from the bed spread, proving it by opening the message. "She is fine. That's all she wrote. I asked her what she had given her for dinner last night, whether she managed to get her down after her bath and if she asked for us as she was putting her into bed and she just answers me with that. Three words."

Grissom didn't think it was that bad as it precise and to the point, but he knew that his wife needed more details to survive. "You can try video conferencing with her later." He suggested, trying to put her mind at ease. "I have to go." He leant on the bed beside her, sealing a kiss to her lips. "I'll keep my phone on me all day. Call if you need to."

"I will." Sara promised him, smiling at her husband as he affectionately stroked her baby bump. "You better not wake em up. They've only just stopped kicking me."

"Goodbye, my dear." He backed away from her, grabbing his watch and things on his way out the door. He passed by their neighbours open door on his route to the elevator, seeing the loud, drunk drag queens in person, having their private party in the room next door. "Hi, ladies." He smiled as they caught him staring, declining any offer to join the party as he had to get to work. It was times like this that he really missed Las Vegas. The characters here were so much more flamboyant than the people they met in Atlanta. They reminded him of the place he had called home for nearly twenty years of his life.

After spending a few hours alone, Sara clambered out of bed, desperately needing the toilet again. It wasn't until she got to the tiled floor of the bathroom, that she realised she was already leaking. Mortified that she had wet herself, Sara attempted to undress herself for a shower, finding a bloody show in her underwear.

"Oh no... Gil." Wrapping herself in her husband's patterned blue robe, she waddled her way back into the bedroom, searching for her phone in her bed sheets. As she hovered over her husband's number, she heard the familiar ring of her video chat. She had been waiting to catch up with her toddler all day. She wasn't experiencing any contractions yet, so she figured a quick chat with her daughter wouldn't do any harm. "Hi, baby girl. Still in your pyjamas?" She smiled as her toddler held it too close to her face for a moment, giving her mother a magnified view of her left eye.

"Mommy."

"Hello." Sara waved to her little girl, watching her mother in law trying to sit down with her hyperactive grandchild, only adding to Sara's fears of Grandma Betty not being able to cope with their toddler. "What have you two been doing then?"

"Um..." Charlotte slid off the sofa, disappearing from her mother's view for a moment. She hurried back after a minute or so, holding a hand knit cardigan in her hands. She held it too close to the camera lens again, obstructing her mother's view with the light peach wool.

"Wow, look at that. Did Grandma Betty teach you how to make that or did she do it all?"

Charlotte shook her head from side to side, making her short pillow creased hair even messier. "I did it, Mama." She pointed at herself.

"It's beautiful, darling. Did you finish baking your cookies last night?"

Her daughter nodded, sitting herself on the sofa beside her grandmother again. "I... I made lots. I made... chocolate... oatmeal... some together. I made Daddy and you some too."

"Oh thank you, sweetheart. I hope they'll keep until we get back."

Charlotte had a deep look of thought on her face for a moment, a very similar one to her father's, before she nodded to her mother. "I think they will. I put them in a box."

"Oh that's good." Sara smiled at her child, wishing she was home with her now. She never thought that she would be that great at being a mother, but Charlotte made it so easy to love her, making Sara feel as though she must be doing something right with her.

After a few minutes of catching up with her daughter, Sara started to feel painful twinges rippling through belly. She let her daughter get back to playing with her toys, while she tried to contact her husband. It didn't feel anything like her first labour, but she wanted to keep him informed, just in case anything did happen.

An hour later, she was coping through her twinges that had changed into painful contractions with the assistance of her Tens machine. She tried walking around the hotel room to take her mind off it, but she started noticing that her contractions were coming in closer and closer.

Sara sighed as her husband's phone went straight through to his voicemail again. "Gil... it's me. Third message now, please come back. I think the baby's coming. I don't want to be on my own."

By the time her husband finally returned her messages, Sara had her palms flat on the dining table, breathing heavily through her contraction. It had been going on for about half an hour now, with no signs of stopping. She couldn't even time them anymore, they were all coming through together, making the tens machine completely useless.

"Hello!" She heard a repetitive knocking noise at her door. "Hello, are you alright in there?"

Sara wrapped her arm around her pregnant belly, attempting to keep the baby inside a little longer as she waddled over to the front door. She opened the door with a laboured scream, scaring the nosy drag queen from next door. "Ah... can I... help you?" She breathed through her contractions, watching Brandi with an i quickly pulling her oversized bright orange wig off, attempting to help her out.

"Oh honey, I think it's you who needs help. Where's yah husband?"

"Working." Sara made her way back to the table with Brandi's help. "My phone... I had it... in the bedroom." She motioned through to the other room, trying not to laugh as Brandi stumbled in her platform pink heels, rushing to grab her phone from the next room. "Under G... Gilbert Grissom."

"Oh... I can't work this thing. Here, honey." Brandi handed the phone over, watching Sara struggling to breathe through her contraction and call her husband at the same time. "C'mon breathe, honey. I heard you have to pant breathe, like this..."

"Don't breathe on me." Sara stopped her there. "I've had a baby before, Brandi, I know what to do. This feels... different." She sighed in relief as her husband picked up his phone this time. "Gil, the baby's coming. Well, where are you? Downstairs... well hurry up!" She scolded him, setting the phone down. "Ahhh... why does this hurt so much!" She panted and puffed as the contraction ripped through her body, bringing on the familiar burning ring of fire pain that she really wasn't looking forward to. "It's coming... it's coming."

"Oh no, you can't have it yet." Brandi screamed, running for the door in her heels, looking out for the husband. "You're him, aren't you? C'mon, c'mon..." She hurried him along the second he stepped off the elevator. She assisted the two of them out of the hotel as soon as they got Sara's luggage for the hospital together, staying with them until they reached the car. "You better tell me how it all went when you get back, yah hear?"

"Can't make any promises... Gil!" Sara snapped at him, urging the man to start the car. She felt as though she needed to push the baby out right here and now, but the passenger seat in their rental car wasn't exactly the cleanest of places to deliver her baby.

Luckily for her, Grissom knew the fastest routes through the city of Las Vegas to the nearest hospital. He pulled up in the emergency bay, running round to the passenger side as his wife screamed out for his assistance. "We're here, put your arms around me."

"I can't. I can't." Sara shook her head, leaning as far back as the passenger seat would allow her. She gripped the chair with one hand and her husband with the other, doing what felt natural to her and pushed out her baby.

Realising what his wife was doing, her husband screamed out for help to anyone who would listen before he knelt down beside the car, just in time to catch his baby coming out backwards. He worried that the baby would get stuck, forcing them to take his wife into emergency surgery, but the baby's tiny chest and head slid out a second later. "She's here, Sara. She's here." He smiled at her, scooping up his newborn as a crew of medics made their way over to the car with a wheelchair.

Sara couldn't help but smile as her newborn daughter screamed at the top of her little lungs, making herself hoarse in the few minutes that it took to get them out of the rental car and into the hospital to be assessed by a doctor. She could already tell that her little girl was a little fighter though, as she continued to scream, kick and squirm the whole time the doctor's checked her over for any signs of any imperfections or damage from the sudden breech birth.

"She's perfect."

Grissom finally got to return his baby girl to his wife's arms. She had tired herself out with her screams, ready to meet the woman she had been growing inside all of these months. She looked just like her mother in every way. She wouldn't even let her exhausted little eyes close after the traumatic ordeal she had just been through.

"Did you happen to notice the time?" Grissom whispered to his wife, watching her fawning over the new life in her arms.

Sara shook her head, giving the man a curious look.

"It's just gone midnight." He held his watch up to her, giving her a smile as he perched himself on the bed with the two of them. "Happy New Year, Sara."

"And it was the best New Year ever?" Four year old, Abigail asked her mother, interrupting her story for the first time.

"Best New Year Ever." Sara agreed with her little girl, wondering if she really could go through it all again. She didn't want to think about the contractions or the amount of pain that she was in for Abigail's breech birth, but she wouldn't mind having the beautiful little present at the end of it all again.

"One more question, Mama." The inquisitive little girl gave her a curious look, asking, "How did I get in your tummy?"

Sara giggled softly, shaking her head at her daughter. "That is a whole other story that your Daddy will tell you one day. Now you have to go to bed. It's getting late." She hugged her little girl tightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she tucked her in. "Good night, I love you. I'll tell Daddy to kiss you when he gets in."

"O-kay." Abigail slid underneath her covers, immediately closing her eyes.

Sara tiptoed her way across the room to Charlotte's bed, lifting her sleeping little girl into the middle of her bed, so she would be more comfortable. She pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling as her little angel continued to sleep on. "Good night, baby girl. Sweet dreams."


End file.
